Danganronpa: The New Despair
by Kotonata
Summary: Just as hope was regaining control over the despair-filled world, sixteen students of Hope's Peak Elementary School, Middle School, and High School were sent to live in a mansion together with that one rule. Who is behind this? Will anyone get out alive? What will happen to everyone?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Aiko Takahashi. I'm an eighth grader at Hope's Peak Middle School, a school for talented students. I, however, don't have a talent. I was chosen by school lottery which makes me the Ultimate Luckster. Anyway, a couple days ago I received an invitation to a dinner party of sorts at MonoMono Mansion. I now stand in front of this large, black and white mansion. It looked nice and had a ton of windows. I took a deep breath then knocked on the door. When it opened, everything went black.

When I awoke I was in a room, lying on a big, comfy bed. I sat up and looked around. Was I inside the mansion? How'd I get here anyway? I looked over at the nightstand by the bed, there was a note. It read:

"_Please meet us in the ballroom at 6:00 PM.__"_

I looked over at the clock on the wall, 6:01.

I got up and left the room.

I found the ballroom in about five minutes later.

When I walked in I saw a group of people standing together.

"What's happening?" A sniffling little boy with green hair asked.

"And why did we all wake up in rooms?" An older blonde girl with glasses added. She was probably a high school student.

A black haired boy with glasses looked over at me. "You're late." He told me. "The note said to be here at 6:00 not 6:06."

"Oh just leave the kid alone, Arata." A purple haired girl said. She was definitely older than me but not as old as the black haired boy.

"Will you all shut up? You're annoying me." A blonde girl with pigtails asked with her arms crossed. She was probably around nine years old.

"Don't tell us what to do, Blondie." A white haired boy said.

Right before the blondie girl snapped back at him I interrupted, "Um, I hate to interrupt, but who are you people?"

"Shiro Nakahara. Ultimate Gang Leader. Nice to meet you Gorgeous." The white haired boy said causing me to blush a little.

"Ooh! Me next!" The purple haired girl exclaimed. "I'm Motoko Kawano, the Ultimate Guitarist! I'm a freshman this year!"

"Don't forget about the amazing me!" A boy with brown hair said. "I'm Kenji Nakagawa! Ultimate Swordsman if you can't tell." He told me with an arrogant grin.

A boy with dark purple hair walked over. "You can forget him, afterall, I think we all know what sword he likes to play with."

"Hey! You little-" Kenji exclaimed before being held back by Motoko.

"Hey! Hey! Don't fight!" She exclaimed.

"Anyway," The boy continued, "I'm Hiroaki Shizuka, the Ultimate Comedian and I'm currently in seventh grade."

A girl with red hair walks over. "Hey, I'm Lei-Lu Nakamura. I'm a junior with the title of Ultimate Physic."

"Arata Kurosawa, Ultimate Politician, Senior." The serious boy with glasses told me.

A boy with short brown hair and a scarf walked up to me and smiled. "I'm Yukio Nakada, it's nice to meet you. I'm in fifth grade and I have the title of Ultimate Protector."

"I guess I'll go next." The bratty blonde from before said. "My name is Kichi Yoshida and I'm the Ultimate Actress."

"Hey! I'm Eleanor Deveraux!" A brown haired girl with tattoos exclaimed. "I'm the Ultimate Tattoo Artist." She told me gesturing to a tattoo on her leg.

"I'm Isamu!" A white haired boy with a hoodie over his head exclaimed. "Or is it Ito? Oh yeah! It's Isamu Ito and I'm the Ultimate Drunk or something. But I don't look drunk, do I?" He said with a small laugh.

"I guess I'll go next." The blonde with glasses said. "I'm Priscilla Jitsuke, the Ultimate Paranormal Investigator."

"I'm Goro Kimura." A cute voice said. I turned around to see a brunette boy with two hand puppets, a black rabbit and a white cat. "I'm the Ultimate Puppeteer." He said in a different voice.

"I'm Takeshi Matsushita." The green haired boy who was sniffling earlier said. "I'm the Ultimate Sports Player."

"What about you two?" Motoko asked a girl with pink hair and a girl with blue.

"Midori Wakahisa…" The blue haired girl said. "Ultimate Thief."

"And I'm Yoshiko Akita, the Ultimate Maid. I look forward to serving you all." The pink haired maid said with a kind smile.

Eleanor looked at me. "Oh, you haven't introduced yourself." She pointed out.

"I'm Aiko Takahashi." I replied. "Ultimate Luckster."

"Good afternoon, everyone!" A shrill voice exclaimed.

We all looked over at where the voice came from to see a black and white teddy bear.

"A stuffed animal?" Kichi asked.

"I'm not a stuffed animal!" The bear exclaimed angrily. "I'm Monokuma! The head of this manson!"

"You're the one behind this then?" Arata asked.

"Yep!" Monokuma said.

"What's going on?" Priscilla asked the monochrome bear.

"Well basically, you all have to live here from now on! Noooo escaping! Here forever! Upu, isn't that great?" Monokuma replied.

"Stuck here!?" Motoko exclaimed.

Takeshi began to cry. "But-but I don't want to stay here!" He exclaimed.

"Well, there is one way to get out." Monokuma told us.

"How?" Kenji asked, "Do I have to show how amazing I am?"

"Amazing at murder." Monokuma replied.

"Murder!?" Priscilla exclaimed, sounding slightly pissed.

"Is that a new drink or something?" Isamu asked.

"Yeah, a drink that'll kill you. It's like poison." Hiroaki told him.

"Any method of murder is fine." Monokuma said. "Choking, poisoning, stabbing, bludgeoning, and so many more things are all ways to kill someone!"

"What kind of joke is this?" Shirk asked.

"Oh it's no joke." Monokuma told him. "It's aaallll real!"

I stood there just staring at the ground in shock. Why is this happening? Who is behind this? Questions swirled through my mind.

"Well, I have to go, you kids have fun." Monokuma said before disappearing.

"We're all gonna die!" Lei-Lu exclaimed.

"No, we'll be fine." I said. "As long as no one kills someone that is."

"But how do you know someone won't kill?" Goro asked in a creepy voice making it seem as if his rabbit puppet was talking. "Someone will do anything to escape, even commit murder." He said in a cute voice as he made the cat puppet speak.

"I'm not letting anyone kill me!" Kichi exclaimed.

"So are you saying you'll kill someone then?" Goro asked in his normal voice.

"N-no!" She told him in shock.

"You're one strange kid..." Shiro said to Goro.

Goro giggled and smiled. "I'm not the only one that's strange."

"Woah! That chick has pink hair!" Isamu randomly yelled out while pointing to Yoshiko.

Yoshiko was crying and muttering to herself.

"Are you okay?" I asked the maid.

"N-no I'm not!" She exclaimed. "Why did this happen to me? I don't want to die!"

"No one will die." Arata said, pushing up his glasses. "I won't let it happen."

"Th-thank you, Master!" Yoshiko exclaimed with a small smile.

"Master?" Eleanor asked.

"Yes, I said I was going to be serving everyone didn't I, Mistress?"

"Sweet! We get a maid!" Motoko exclaimed.

"Awesome!" Eleanor said.

"You may call me Mistress Kichi." Kichi told Yoshiko. "I'm thirsty, go prove your worth and get me some tea."

"Yes Mistress Kichi!" Yoshiko said with a bow before leaving.

"Why use her as a maid?" Yukio asked.

"Free service, duh! Are you stupid?" Kichi told him.

He shook his head

"We should look around." Priscilla suggested.

Hiroaki looked around the room then at Priscilla. "Done. It looks like quite the room to me. A ballroom maybe?" He said causing her to roll her eyes.

"Shut up." She told him. "Let's split up and look."


	2. Chapter 2

After half an hour, we finished searching the mansion. We found a dining room, a kitchen, an entertainment room, and sixteen bedrooms for each of us. There was more to the house, but it was all blocked off by metal gates.

Everything seemed to be closed off though, even the windows had iron plates over them.

We now sat in the dining room discussing everything.

"Hey Midori," Lei-Lu said. "can you find a way to escape?"

Midori looked over at her with almost no expression. "I'm a thief, not an escape artist." She replied.

"So is that a yes?" Lei-Lu asked her with hope.

"Yes because I can escape from a cage without a door." Midori said before leaving.

"A cage without a door?" I repeated.

"That accurately describes our situation." Arata replied.

"A world without fences!" Isamu began to sing. "Where I can run free! And be with real dogs who'll bring the real dog out in me! No walls and no boundaries, where I can be free!"

Kichi scoffed as he finished. "Yoshiko, escort him out of here before my ears bleed."

"Yes Mistress Kichi." Yoshiko said before kindly escorting him out.

"Mic test! Mic test!" I suddenly heard Monokuma say.

I looked over at a screen, on it was Monokuma sitting in a chair.

"I forgot to mention something earlier, if a murder doesn't happen within four weeks, everyone dies!" He explained. "And also, it is now nighttime. Go back to your rooms and relax for the night." He said before the screen turned off.

When I got to my room I found an electronic handbook on my bed. It had the rules and info about other students as well as myself.

I set it down on my nightstand and decided to sleep.

I didn't sleep well that night, this was all a nightmare and I wanted nothing more than to escape.

I walked to the dining room which is where we all agreed to meet in the morning.

In the dining room was Kenji, Takeshi, Motoko, Arate, Eleanor, Yoshiko, Hiroaki, Midori, Priscilla, and Goro. That meant Isamu, Lei-Lu, Shito, Kichi, and Yukio were missing.

"Hey Aiko," Kenji greeted me, "have you seen Lei-Lu? Takeshi and I want to see if she can predict what'll happen."

I shook my head. "She's probably still sleeping."

"Awe, I wanna know if we'll get out…" Takeshi said with a pout.

"Hey, don't worry, I'm sure we'll win this. I'll find her, you go eat. Okay?" Kenji told the boy.

He nodded in reply.

Kenji smiled. "Good. I'll come and getcha once I find her." He said before leaving.

Soon we were joined by everyone but Lei-Lu, Isamu, Shiro, and Kenji. We figured that Isamu had a hangover and that Shiro and Lei-Lu just liked sleeping in.

After breakfast I decided to go back to my room when suddenly I heard a scream come from the entertainment room.

I ran to the room to see Kichi staring at Isamu and Lei-Lu. They were both on the ground covered in blood, bits and pieces of broken glass were around them. My eyes widened in shock.

Suddenly a screen turned on with Monokuma on it.

"A body has been found!" He announced. "After investigating we will hold a class trial. If you all want to live, work together to find the culprit. If an innocent person is chosen, everyone but the culprit will die. But if you can find the culprit then only the culprit will be punished." He explained before the screen turned off.

Isamu sat up holding his head. "What happened?" He asked.

"You killed Lei-Lu!" Kichi exclaimed.

Priscilla ran in with Arata and Eleanor. "What happened?" She asked.

"Oh my god!" Eleanor exclaimed covering her mouth, shocked from the sight of the body.

"I can't remember a thing… Why is Lei-Lu next to me anyway?" Isamu asked.

"Don't play stupid! You killed her you dumbass!" Kichi exclaimed, earning a discouraging look from Arata.

"I probably collapsed." Isamu suggested.

"We can discuss this later," Arata said, "but for now we need to look around."

Priscilla knelt down next to Lei-Lu's lifeless, limp body and examined it.

"It's a headwound." She pointed out.

I looked at the ground noticing the broken lamp on the ground.

"Could they've used to lamp?" I asked.

"It's possible." A voice said.

We all turned around to see Kenji.

"Enough force from a dull item will kill anyone," He explained. "Even a dull wooden sword could kill someone."

"Shut up!" Kichi yelled. "This is all just a bad dream! No one's actually dead!"

"Stop yelling." Arata told her. "Whether you like it or not, this is our new reality.

I watched as Kichi ran away with tears in her eyes. I honestly felt bad for her. She seemed to actually care about this and it was hurting her a lot. But it's hurting the rest of us as well, we're all so young, we don't deserve to go through this. No one does.

"We need to look for more evidence. Aiko, come with me." Priscilla said.

I nodded and went with her.

We couldn't find too much, but we did find a piece of cloth with blood on it and a weird message behind Lei-Lu's body.

It read:

_"__Night::Day:Black::__"_

"The answer's obviously white." I said as Priscilla examined Lei-Lu's hands.

"Yeah, but how did she write this? There's no blood on her hands." She pointed out.

"Maybe she didn't write it…" I suggested.

Motoko ran over. "Guys! We found something!" She exclaimed.

She led us into the hall, there was a bloody footprint between Kenji and Isamu's rooms.

"A footprint here, but none leading to it… It's strange." Priscilla said.

I nodded.

Suddenly Yoshiko ran over. "Monokuma said it's time for the trial." She told us.

We nodded and followed her to the ballroom.

Little did we know, this class trial would not end like we thought it would.

**Students Left: 15**


	3. Chapter 3

p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"When we got to the ballroom, Monokuma dragged Kichi in kicking and screaming./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""I don't wanna go!" She yelled./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Too bad!" Monokuma replied./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Kichi began to cry. "P-please let me go Mister Monokuma." She said./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Hah! As if! You're stuck here like everyone else." He told her./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Looks like you're gonna die here too, Brat." Hiroaki taunted./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Kichi stopped crying and glared at him. "I'm not a brat!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You were screaming, kicking, and crying." He pointed out./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""It was fake you asshole!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Woah, you have quite the mouth for someone so small." He teased./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"She simply just glared at him this time./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Let's just get to the trial." Monokuma said. "Everyone step into the circle."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"We all stepped into the large circle that was outlined on the ballroom floor. Suddenly walls came up and we began to go down./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""An elevator?" Yukio asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Monokuma nodded. "Yep!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"When the elevator stopped, the doors open and we found ourselves in a room with sixteen podiums and a king's chair in a circle./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Monokuma got into the hair and we went to our podiums./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"One podium had a sign with Lei-Lu's picture on it./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Let's get this trial started " Shiro said./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You're eager to start." Eleanor pointed out./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""So am I." Goro said. "This'll be fun." He smiled creepily./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Can we just get this over with?' Yoshiko asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Just start already." Monokuma told us./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""So let's discuss Lei-Lu'd condition when she was found." I said./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Forget that! Let's cut to the chase." Kichi said. "We all know that it was Isamu who did it!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""What!?" Isamu exclaimed. "I killed someone!? You'll never take me alive!" He yelled before running into a wall and passing out./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""There's no way he did it." Yukio said./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""We found him next to the body!" Kichi argued./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""And there was a bloody footprint by his room too!" Motoko added./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Doesn't that seem too obvious?" Arata asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Any murder by that fool would be obvious." Goro said, making his rabbit talk./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Yeah, if I murdered someone it'd be so much better! You couldn't even tell it was me!" Kenji exclaimed./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You're fessing up?" Shiro asked him./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Kenji..." Takeshi said as tears welled up in his eyes. "Why would you kill Lei-Lu?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""I didn't!" He exclaimed./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""But you just said you did." Midori pointed out./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""I guess he's not such a smooth criminal after all." Hiroaki joked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""I was saying if? I-F! Iffff!" Kenji exclaimed, clearly panicked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Explain the footprint then. It was between you and Isamu's rooms." Eleanor said./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"I looked over at the panicking swordsman. "Kenji," I started, "you were looking for Lei-Lu earlier, correct?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Yeah! What about it!?" He asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Did you ever find her?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""No, and I looked everywhere too."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Where did you go after you gave up finding her?" I asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Give up? Me? Ha! Nonsense! I never give up!" He exclaimed. "I camped out by her door!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Dude, are you a stalker?" Hiroaki asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""No!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Just give up, Kenji, you killed Lei-Lu!" Shiro said./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Yeah! You thought there could only be one Naka! I bet Yukio and Shiro were next!" Motoko exclaimed./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Wh-what?" Yukio asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Not true!" Kenji exclaimed. "Especially since I DIDN'T kill Lei-Lu!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Kenji would never hurt anyone!" Takeshi exclaimed with tears running down his face. "He's my friend and I know he wouldn't do it!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Wait." I said, reaching into my pocket. I pulled out the piece of cloth I had found and a picture of the footprint./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""This cloth and picture should help." I said. "Along with the message of course."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Message?" Midori asked, finally speaking up./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Yes. It read " Night is to Day as Black is to"."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""An analogy?" Arata asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Yes." Priscilla replied./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Wouldn't the answer be white?" Eleanor asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Priscilla nodded./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""What does it have to do with anything?" Motoko asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""What is white in Japanese?" I asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Shiro." Yukio replied./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Wait! So you're blaming me now!?" Shiro exclaimed angrily./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""You got a new jacket on, Shiro." Goro said, this time his cat puppet's lips moved. "Do you throw the other one out? I found it in the trash after all."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""It was old! I wanted to throw it out!" Shiro told him, completely unerved./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""But the bloody cloth Aiko's holding, doesn't it look like that jacket's fabric./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Shut up! It's not mine!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""We found this in the kitchen." Priscilla said, "Goro, where'd you find his jacket?"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Kitchen trash." Goro replied./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""What about the footprint?" Motoko asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""He put it there to place the blame on Isamu." Arata said./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""How?" Yukio asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Probably just took his bloody shoe and set it outside the room so it'd leave a mark." Priscilla explained./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""What was your motive?" I asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""I wanted out." Shiro said. "I don't want to die here!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""It's too late for that." Goro giggled./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""How'd he do this though?" Eleanor asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""In the morning, Shiro, along with Isamu and Lei-Lu, never came to breakfast." I started to explain. "Shiro probably brought her into the entertainment room where they found Isamu passed out. Shiro bludgeoned Lei-Lu with the table lamp then put the footprint by Isamu's room. He wanted to blame him for the crime. However, there was something he needed to do to get rid of evidence that he himself did it. His jacket was still bloody from the murder. He went to the kitchen with the jacket to dispose of it but part of it got caught on something and ripped. He thought he had destroyed the evidence but little did he know, written in blood, was a message behind Lei-Lu's lifeless body. It gave mostly everything away."/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Dammit…" Shiro cursed under his breath./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Is everyone ready to cast votes?" Monokuma asked./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"We all nodded and voted./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"A slot machine came up and proved that Shiro was the culprit by stopping when three pictures of Shiro aligned in a row./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""Congrats! Looks like you guys were right!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Now it's punishment time! Let's give it everything we got!"/span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;""No!" Shiro exclaimed./span/p  
p style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"Monokuma laughed and hit a red button with a gavel./span/p  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'century gothic';"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000;"Merry Go Pain/span/span/strong/spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /span style="line-height: 1.7em; color: #000000; font-family: arial; font-size: 15px;"We watched as Shiro was pulled away by Monokuma. He was placed onto a merry go round and strapped in tightly, however the animals were all Monokumas. Various realistic dummies were seated on the ride as well. Suddenly, Monokuma popped up at the ride's control. As he pressed a button the ride began to spin around fast. It was faster than anything I've seen, suddenly, Monokuma pulled out a machine gun and began shooting at all of the passengers one by one. Finally, he got to Shiro. As the pink blood went everywhere my eyes widened in horror. This was all so cruel, I couldn't believe what was happening. But then again, no one could./spanbr style="line-height: 1.7em;" /br style="line-height: 1.7em;" / /div  
div style="line-height: 24.4799995422363px; color: #333333; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.3999996185303px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-family: 'times new roman';"span style="line-height: 1.7em; font-size: 13pt;"strong style="line-height: 1.7em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Students Left: 14/strong/span/span/div 


	4. Chapter 4

There was only one room that described our feelings after the trial, it was despair. However, even though we felt this hopeless feeling, we found out some great news that gave us a little hope and happiness. A new floor of the mansion was unlocked, the metal gates were open now, but the ones on the second floor were not. However, the new floor was amazing! There was a pool, hot tub, music room, and some other things. Among those other things, was even a room with tons of different alcohols that Isamu found.

We were all in the entertainment room at the moment. There were books and games, and even a TV with a DVD player. Right now, we were playing pool. Well, Motoko, Eleanor, Kenji, Goto, Midori, and I. As for the others, Akihiro was reading a joke book, Priscilla was reading a murder mystery book, Arata was reading a book on politics and the law, and Yoshiko, Kichi, Yukio, Takeshi, and Isamu were playing Go Fish.

We were trying not to worry, and we also tried to forget that it was in this room that Lei-Lu had been murdered.

"Your turn, Aiko." Kenji said.

I lined my pool stick up with the cue ball, it hit the five ball but it didn't go in.

"Me next…" Midori said.

She got three balls in before it was Motoko's turn.

"Wow! Nice shot Midori!" Motoko exclaimed.

"Will you keep it down?" Arata asked.

"Hah!" Kichi suddenly exclaimed, "Go fish!"

"Awe…" Isamu groaned as he drew a card.

Arata sighed and went back to reading.

When it got to my turn again, Kichi stood up and said with boredom, "This is getting boring, can we go swimming or something?"

"Ooh! That sounds fun!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"Yeah," Yukio said, "but I can't swim…"

"I can teach you." Yoshiko said with a kind smile.

"Hope you don't end up drowning him, Yoshiko," Hiroaki said, "wouldn't want there to be another class trial."

"Don't joke like that!" Priscilla scolded him.

"Whatever." He replied.

"I'll watch." Goro said. "I can't get Kuro and Neko wet after all."

"Kuro and Neko?" I asked.

"My puppets." He explained.

I guessed that Kuro was the rabbit and that the cat was Neko.

"Why not take them off?" Arata asked, looking up from his book.

"I would never do that." Goro replied.

"Do you sleep with them?" Motoko asked.

Goro nodded.

"That's a strange fetish, kid." Hiroaki told hm.

"What's a fetish?" Takeshi asked.

"Well-" Kenji started.

Yoshiko cut him off, "Please don't tell him, Master."

Kenji blushed a little. "But he asked…"

"He doesn't need to be corrupted." Arata told him.

Yoshiko nodded.

Hiroaki walked over and whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened and her face turned bright red. "I-I don't think so! My masters would never-"

He cut her off, "Hey Arata, Kenji, do you guys think that Yoshiko looks cute in a maid's outfit? Or do you think that any girl looks cute in a maid's outfit. You guys have a fetish for maid outfits, don't you~?"

"That's ridiculous." Arata replied to his question.

"Y-yeah! What four-eyes said!" Kenji exclaimed, receiving a glare from Arata from over his book.

"L-let's just stop this…" Yoshiko said.

"Oh fine." Hiroaki said.

"Let's get going." Kich said before leaving.

We all followed.

After changing into our school swimsuits, we all got into the pool.

The pool was big and about eight feet deep at one point.

Goro sat on the side of the pool talking to his puppets, Yoshiko taught Yukio how to swim, and the rest of us all just swam around and goofed off.

We swam for an hour before getting out. It was lots of fun and we seemed to have forgotten what had happened, that was until Monokuma called us to the ballroom.

"What do you want know?" Arata asked him.

"Awe, why so sour?" Monokuma asked him, "Don't you want to know what the new motive is?"

"Motive?" Priscilla asked.

"Yep! Your motive to kill!"

"We don't need one!" Yukio exclaimed. "No more people need to die!"

"He's right." Arata agreed.

"Hah! Too bad!" Monokuma exclaimed. "Besides, don't you remember _the _rule? You have four weeks to kill and escape otherwise, you'll all die!" He explained before bursting into laughter.

"So that rule still stands?" Goro asked.

"Of course!" Monokuma told him. "But now for the motive! I think this one will be lots of fun because we're throwing a party!"

"A party?" Arata asked.

"Yep! A party where you can do anything! No rules!"

"I'm not going!" Kichi exclaimed. "And neither is Yoshiko!"

"I-I'm not?" Yoshiko asked.

"No! I don't want to be all alone!"

"Suit yourself," Monokuma told them. "But you might regret missing out on this. It's beary important! Get it, beary~?"

"Of course it'll be important because it's a party! We'll get to have lots of fun!" Motoko exclaimed.

"It's rule free too!" Eleanor added.

"I'll play some music!" Motoko announced.

"This'll be awesome!" Eleanor exclaimed.

The two of them walked away discussing plans for the party.

"This is stupid." Arata muttered, pushing up his glasses.

"It'll be fun!" Isamu exclaimed. "We'll party hard and drink a bunch!"

"No alcohol." Arata told him.

"But there are no rules, remember?" Monokuma reminded him.

"Woo!" Isamu exclaimed before walking out of the room while singing a High School Musical song.

"Why would you throw us a party?" Kenji asked.

"Isn't it simple?" Monokuma asked. "I wanted you guys to have fun! Also, who knows what might happen?"

"I'm not going…" Takeshi said. "It doesn't sound fun.

"I think it does!" Kenji exclaimed wildly. "I'll be the life of the party!"

"Maybe we should all go to see what's going on." Goro said making Kuro talk.

Arata nodded. "Let's do that."

After that we left to go to our rooms. I was just about to take a shower when I heard a knock on the door. I walked to the door and saw Kichi.

"Where's my gem?" She asked.

"Gem?" I asked her.

She pointed to her bracelet. "Yes my gem! It was a sapphire and it was on my bracelet!"

"I don't have it." I confessed.

"Then help me search! Yoshiko won't answer her door so she's probably in the shower or something so you're the only person that'll help."

After I told her that I was about to take a shower myself she started crying and saying something about the gem being her most precious belonging and that her dead father had given it to her. Eventually I gave in and helped her search, but I also found out that everything she did was an act…

We looked around and asked people, but no one had seen it.

"This is hopeless!" Kichi groaned.

"Oh, Midori seems to be holding something…" I informed her. "It looks… Blue."

"Of course! It had to be the Ultimate Thief!" She exclaimed before walking over to Midori.

They argued a little before Arata walked over.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"She stole my gem!" Kichi told him.

"It's mine." Midori replied.

"Just give it back, you can find another on." Arata told her giving her a look that said, "Just do it before I do something to you."

Midori gazed down at the blue gem and sighed.

"Swiper no swiping!" Isamu exclaimed randomly, he had just been sitting in a chair drinking.

Midori handed the sapphire to it's rightful owner before leaving quickly without saying a word.

Kichi place the blue jewel onto her bracelet then left. After that I returned to my room to take a shower.

After my shower I got ready for the party then left to go to the party which was being held in the music room. I was a little late but it didn't matter. As I neared the room I heard loud music and suddenly Kenji ran out of the room.

"I'm out! Woo! Freedom!" He yelled as he sprinted out. "I'm awesome! Believe it!"

I raised my brow and walked in.

Motoko was playing music while everyone either danced, talked, or ate.

I even saw Arata dancing which was strange since he's usually so serious and seems to hate having fun.

But Arata wasn't the only one who seemed different, everyone seemed different…

"Don't drink the punch." A cute voice said from behind me.

I looked over to see Goro standing there with his puppets.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Someone spiked it." Kuro said.

Eleanor walked over with Hiroaki. "Hey Aiko " She exclaimed, I could smell the strong scent of alcohol in her breath.

"Hey Eleanor, Hiroaki." I said, trying to stay at ease.

"Sweet party, huh?" Hiroaki asked before taking a drink of the spiked punch.

"I guess." I replied.

Suddenly Motoko began to sing a loud rock song.

"I love this song!" Hiroaki shouted loudly before beginning to sing along horribly.

I walked over to Priscilla and Arata who were both dancing. "Um, hey guys." I said.

"Hey Aiko!" Arata exclaimed. He hugged me. "Do you like the party?"

I pulled away, blushing slightly, and nodded.

"It's better than I thought it'd be!" Priscilla told me.

Arata started talking in some strange language.

Priscilla began to talk to him in said language.

I decided to leave, I could tell that things might get crazier.

"I'm the number one princess in the whole wide world!" Isamu began to sing, he was on stage with Motoko now.

I decided to leave before things got too out of hand.

In the hall I saw Kichi and Yoshiko.

I walked over to them. "Be glad you decided to skip that party." I told them. "Everyone's drunk because someone spiked the punch."

"Those idiots. It was stupid to go." Kichi said.

I nodded.

"Wh-what if someone kills someone?" Yoshiko asked while looking down.

"Then we can easily suspect the people who decided to go to the party and got drunk." I told them.

Kichi and Yoshiko nodded in agreement.

"Goro and I were the only sober ones." I said,

"Kuro and Neko weren't drunk either," I heard Goro say.

I turned around to see the puppeteer pouting.

"Them too." I said.

"A puppet can't get drunk in the first place." Kichi argued.

"Who are you calling a puppet!?" Kuro asked getting in Kichi's face.

She smacked the puppet off of Goro's hand.

"Get that stupid thing out of my face!" She yelled.

Goro glared at her. "How dare you slap Kuro…" He said. "Ooh! You made him mad! You're gonna get killed now!" Neko told Kichi with a giggle.

"I don't care if you're mad you freak!" She replied angrily.

"Please don't fight! Mistress Kichi, Master Goro… Please don't…" Yoshiko told them.

"He started her! And you're just a maid! You shouldn't be telling me what to do!" Kichi yelled at her.

Goro raised his hand as if he was going to slap her.

I quickly grabbed his wrist and picked Kuro off of the floor. I put the puppet back onto his hand then let go.

"We can't fight, we might end up with more deaths and trials." I told them both.

"Whatever." Kichi said before leaving.

A screen turned on. "It is now officially nighttime!" Monokuma said.

I ignored the rest of his message and walked to my room.

The next morning I got up to Monokuma's morning message.

I walked to the dining room for breakfast and our morning gather.

Some of the others seemed out of it. They were either hungover or they stayed up all night.

Everyone was here though. Well, everyone except Arata, Midori, and Motoko.

Arata soon came in holding his head. It seemed that he had partied harder than expected.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You don't remember?" I asked.

"Not too much." He said.

"Well, you got drunk last night, you hugged me, and had a conversation with Priscilla in some weird language." I explained.

"What language? What were we saying?" He asked.

"I don't know!" I told him.

"I remember some of last night, except for that conversation." Priscilla explained.

"Great…" Arata mumbled.

Motoko suddenly stumbled in.

"Oh, hey Motoko." I greeted her.

"Hi…" She replied before collapsing.

I ran over to her to see if she was okay, she had fallen asleep.

"She must be tired." Arata suggested.

Kenji came over and picked her up.

"I'll bring her to her room." He said before leaving.

"Things got really out of hand." I said. "You all drank too much."

"Who spiked the punch anyway?" Kichi asked.

I shrugged."What's 'spiked the punch' mean?" Takeshi asked.

"It means someone put alcohol in the punch." Hiroaki explained.

"Isamu probably." Arata said.

"Or it could've been Monokuma." Yukio added.

"He probably did it! That's why he threw the party in the first place!" Exclaimed Eleanor.

"Wait, where's Midori?" I asked.

"Did someone-" Takeshi started, the tears welling up in his eyes.

"N-no! That's ridiculous!" Yoshiko exclaimed. "She's just shy! She probably didn't want to come to breakfast because we were all here!"

"We need to check though." Arata told her.

I nodded. "Even if she's not dead, we should still look… Hopefully, when we find her, she'll be alive."

"Let's go then." Hiroaki suggested.

We split up into groups and went to look. I was with Yoshiko, Kenji, Eleanor, Yukio, and Hiroaki.

That left Arata, Priscilla, Isamu, Kichi, Goro, and Takeshi on a team together.

They looked upstairs while we checked the downstairs.

"A body has been found!" We heard Monokuma's voice exclaim after searching for a while. "After a short amount of time a class trial will be held."

We all turned to the monitor as it turned off.

"She actually died…" Hiroaki said.

"Wh-what?" Yoshiko asked beginning to panic a little.

"We need to go to where the others are." Kenji suggested.

"Y-yeah." Yukio agreed.

I nodded and we all went upstairs.

**Students Left: 13**


	5. Chapter 5

We investigated quickly. Midori was found at the bottom of the pool, apparently drowned. All of it was strange, but what was strangest was the amount of evidence left behind. A large bag was one of the only things we found. Why wasn't there anything else? We weren't sure and it scared us more than anything.

Walking into the ballroom, I saw Takeshi crying and holding onto Hiroaki's hand.

They were walking with Kenji.

"We're gonna die!" Takeshi exclaimed, pulling on Hiroaki's arm causing him to flinch.

"Let go of my arm, Gremlin."

Takeshi sniffled and released him.

"It'll be fine, Takeshi!" Kenji told him with a grin. "We'll catch this bastard for sure! I swear it on my grandfather's grave!"

I followed them into the ballroom and we, along with everyone else, got onto the elevator. The trip down seemed longer than usual and it was kind of strange actually… It was dead silent as we were lowered down into the trial room where we would try to use what we've found to fight for our lives, even though it would mean someone else losing theirs. If you kill someone and you win the trial then you've practically killed everyone but when you find someone out then you're almost killing them…

I took a sigh as I walked into the trial room and stood behind my podium. Nothing had really changed except for the fact that it made me a bit depressed to be back here.

"Let's get this over quickly." Arata said, pushing his glasses up. He seemed both anxious and annoyed.

Kichi laughed. "So eager when you and the rest of your drunk friends could be the murderer!" She exclaimed with a somewhat sadistic, evil grin. That grin seemed normal for her though…

"Tch. Don't group me with them, besides, I didn't do it."

"Why shouldn't I group you with them? You got so drunk last night that you don't even remember a thing. You could've killed Midori without even knowing it." She explained.

"Let's slow down a bit…" I suggested, making Arata sigh in relief. "Think about the party. Only nine of us went: Hiroaki, Priscilla, Arata, Motoko, Isamu, Eleanor, Kenji, Goro, and myself. Goro and I were the only ones who weren't drunk because we didn't drink the punch. We need to find out who spiked the punch, they might have ties with the killer. OR, they could be the killer themselves." I explained.

"I vote on the drunk!" Kenji exclaimed.

Hiroaki nodded. "He seems like the idiot who'd do it being the Ultimate Drunk and all."

"Isamu, did you do this?" Priscilla asked.

Isamu shrugged. "I don't know, but that punch was amazing."

"How can you not know if you did it?" Eleanor asked him.

He shrugged again in response.

"Um, pardon me, but do you think it might've been Monokuma?" Yoshiko asked.

We all looked at the black and white bear who had fallen asleep on his chair.

"It was his party, maybe that was part of the motive." Motoko pointed out.

"Hey Monokuma!" Hiroaki exclaimed. "Wake up."

"H-huh! What's going on!?" Monokuma exclaims as he wakes up, flailing around. He finally sits up. "Whatcha need? Are you ready to vote?"

"Hell no." Kenji said. "We need to know if you spiked the punch."

Monokuma laughed a little. "Looks like you caught me! Good job finding out the real motive."

"Why would you make people get drunk for a motive?" Yukio asked.

"Well," Monokuma started, "think about all of the crazy things drunk people have done. They can do some REALLY crazy things, right? Well, what if someone decided to kill Midori because they wanted out so badly? The only way to get this next murder to happen was to get you all wasted! But only a few of you fell for it sadly enough."

"Why would you want another death?" Takeshi asked, through tears.

"For despair of course! Now shut up and figure out who killed Midori before I decide to just let the killer go and punish the rest of you."

I took a deep breath and looked at everyone else. "We can suspect that someone who got drunk murdered Midori then."

"That means Eleanor, Motoko, Arata, Priscilla, Kenji, Isamu, and Hiroaki could have done it." Goro pointed out.

I nodded.

"Why are you blaming me again?" Kenji groaned.

"Because you got drunk you insolent wretch." Arata told him.

"So did you." Eleanor pointed out.

"Shut up…" He muttered.

"Kenji didn't do it!" Takeshi exclaimed.

"We're not saying he did." I explained. "Anyone could've, but the drunk people are our main suspects."

"Don't refer to me as a drunk person." Arata scolded me. "It could ruin my career."

"You can kiss that career goodbye once this trial is over." Hiroaki told him earning a glare.

"Even though I remember nothing I'm sure that I didn't do it."

"Does anyone remember a thing?" I asked.

"A little." Priscilla replied.

"Just singing." Motoko added.

The rest of them either couldn't remember a thing, or they could only remember a bit.

"Why don't we talk about the bag?" I suggested.

"A body bag!" Isamu exclaimed before laughing.

"There's no way!" Hiroaki exclaimed, "She was obviously killed and drowned in the pool, a body bag wouldn't have been needed."

"But was it?" Arata asked. "After we pulled the body out of the pool, the body announcement was made."

"So?"

"We split into teams, remember?" I asked him.

"When we got to the pool, Arata and Priscilla were inspecting the body, right?" Yukio asked.

Eleanor nodded. "Yeah, that's what happened."

"Right…" Hiroaki trailed off. "What did you find?"

"Midori had been stabbed by a strange object." Priscilla explained. "It wasn't bleeding, but she had the wound on her abdomen."

"So it could've been used as a body bag?" Kichi asked.

Kenji nodded. "Yep. I was the one who found that out, there was blood in the bag, so I figured it had to be."

"So the culprit stabbed Midori then carried her to the pool and threw her in?" Motoko asked.

"Probably." I replied.

"Where was she stabbed then?" Takeshi asked.

"Good question, where was she murdered?" Goro asked.

"The music room?" Yukio suggested.

"Midori never went to the party, and, all of us would've witnessed it." Priscilla reminded him.

"That's right." Kichi said. "I saw her walking around, almost in deep thought."

"Deep thought? Arata asked her, earning a nod in reply.

"It's true." Yoshiko added, backing her up, "I was with Mistress Kichi, we were walking around the mansion."

"You can't go anywhere without your babysitter, can you, Kichi?" Hiroaki sneered.

"Shut up." Kichi snapped at hi. "She's my servant, not some low babysitter!"

"Well I didn't say she was a high babysitter." He replied.

"What could she have been thinking about though?" I asked.

"She probably wanted to steal some other object." Kichi said.

"There are some fake jewels in the art room." Arata pointed out. "She did seem interested in those."

"Did anyone check there?" I asked.

Goro nodded. "Two jewels were missing and things were scattered like there had been a fight."

"Midori would put up a fight to protect herself." Priscilla said to herself.

"So she was killed in the art room? With what? A paint brush?" Kenji asked.

"The only thing we saw in the art room that could've been used as a weapon was a chisel." Kuro said. "The other art tools were in the cupboards where they belong." Neko added. "The chisel, however, was in the sink." Goro finished.

"Based on how the wound looked, it could've been a chisel." Arata concluded.

"Killed in the art room with a chisel, put into a large bag, and thrown into the pool to make it look as if she had been drowned… Did I get that right?" Eleanor asked.

I nodded. "Now for the culprit. Anyone who got drunk is under suspicion."

"That includes Isamu, Priscilla, Motoko, Hiroaki, Eleanor, Kenji, and myself." Arata explained.

"I woke up on stage." Motoko said, "I don't think I ever went anywhere else."

"Where did everyone else wake up then?" Kichi asked.

"Music room." Arata said.

"Same~" Isamu chimed.

"I woke up next to Arata." Priscilla explained.

"Underneath the snack table." Eleanor said.

"In my room." Hiroaki told me.

"Next to the plant in the entertainment room." Kenji said, earning weird looks.

"So, Master Kenji and Master Hiroaki were the only ones who left?" Yoshiko asked.

"Yes, but Hiroaki was the only one to be in his room." I said.

"That proves nothing." Hiroaki remarked.

"But it'd be difficult for a drunk person to get into their room due to the lock on the door. Your focus would make it so you couldn't get the key in." Arata explained

"You weren't drunk?" Kichi asked.

"Of course I was!" Hiroaki told her.

"Well, earlier you did say something strange." I said.

"What?"

"You said, "She actually died…" right after the announcement was made, but how did you know that it was Midori? Motoko was gone too."

"I-I had a feeling." He replied.

"What about your arm? When Takeshi held it you flinched in pain." I pointed out.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Show us then." Arata said.

Hiroaki hesitated but then rolled up his sleeve to show bandages wrapped around his wrist. "Just a little sprain."

"From what?"

"Nothing, I just fell." Hiroaki replied.

"Or did Midori do it?" I asked.

"The culprit had to have gone to the party, gotten drunk, then as they wandered out of the music room they saw Midori sneaking around. They decided to follow her and ended up in the art room. After Midori stole the two jewels that she wanted, she turned around to see the culprit standing there. She attacked him, but he was quick to find a weapon and stabbed her with a chisel. Midori ended up dying, not knowing what to do, the culprit grabbed a bag for carrying statues and stuffed Midori's body in it before he cleaned the chisel he had used and leaving it by the sink. After that, he brought Midori's lifeless body to the pool and threw her in before he placed the bag near a cabinet and left." I explained. "Hiroaki Shizuka, you did this!"

Hiroaki looked down, a grim look on his face. "So you figured it out…" He said. "Great job, but the joke's not over yet. We haven't reached the punchline! Why'd I do it anyway? Why did I choose Midori and no one else?"  
"Because she'd be an easy target." I said. "You were probably planning to attack her from behind but she caught you before you could. You plan was nearly foiled and she ended up hurting you as well."

"Let's vote now and get this over with." Arata said, pushing up his glasses.

"No! I won't go out this soon!" Hiroaki exclaimed. "We can't! I haven't made my final joke!"

"Then let me tell it for you!" Monokuma exclaimed. "It's time to vote!"

We all voted and the slot machine came up again, proving that Hiroaki was guilty.

Suddenly, Hiroaki began to laugh. "I've lost, I wasn't even to make the final joke… I was going to get out of here!"

He stopped laughing and looked up, tears running down his face. "It's kind of pathetic isn't it? Maybe I'm not the Ultimate Comedian after all, just the Ultimate Joke. So go ahead and laugh as I die. I don't care.. Monokuma, I'm ready."

"Upu~ Alright." Monokuma said as the red button appeared and her hit it with his gavel. "It's punishment time! Let's give it everything we got!"

**The Last Punchline**

We watched as Monokuma dragged Hiroaki off. He was placed in a room that looked like an abandoned, creepy circus. Suddenly, creepy laughter was heard, echoing around the dimly lit tent. Five Monokuma clowns popped up. They were each identical but held different items. They had a blow horn, a flower, a balloon, a cannon, and a pistol. The clown with the flower walked over to Hiroaki and sprayed him with the flower before the clown with the blow horn sounded it off in Hiroaki's eat. hiroaki stumbled backwards in surprise, only to be grabbed by a clown and stuffed into the cannon. The clown lit the fuse and the clown with the pistol shot into the air, a flag with the word "DESPAIR" written on it came out of the gun before Hiroaki went flying. He screamed before he hit a giant cream pie that was soon dyed pink. The cream slid off the giant pie only to reveal spikes. As the lights turned off, an audience was roaring as the clowns laughed.

**Students Left: 12**


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, another floor was unlocked. However, no one wanted to search it right away. We were too busy thinking of the deceased and, once again, we felt despair. We all retreated to our rooms for the night, all meeting in the dining room when we woke up.

"Hey, Aiko." Yukio said as I took a seat.

"Hello" I replied before beginning to eat.

"I think we should explore the new floor." Kenji suggested after a few minutes, breaking our silence.

Arata nodded, "That'd be wise."

After we all ate, we went to the new floor and looked around.

"This seems normal enough." Kichi pointed as we walked through the hall.

"Yes, but doesn't every floor seem that way at first?" Goro asked.

"Let's keep it that way." Priscilla said.

"I don't want anyone else to die…" Takeshi said with a sniffle.

"If people want to murder someone, let them. You can't stop them if they're THAT desperate to get out." Kichi told him.

"Stop acting like you know everything." Kenji told her. "You're like five or something."

"Am not!" Kichi yelled, "I'm nine! You're all so mean!" She exclaimed before running off, tears streaming down her face.

"M-Mistress Kichi!" Yoshiko called out before running after the blonde.

"Faking" Arata commented.

Priscilla nodded. "It is predictable when she'll start crying…"

"What a crybaby." Takeshi added.

"You're one to talk." Eleanor retorted, making him cry.

"Hey! Don't make him cry!" Kenji scolded her.

"I didn't mean to! It's just true! He's always-"

"Apologize."

"Sorry, Takeshi." Eleanor sighed.

"It's fine." Takeshi replied with another sniffle.

"You're all too friendly…" Goro said. "Yeah yeah! It's annoying!" Kuro added. "Kuro, be nice." Neko told the other puppet, earning a punch from Kuro.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Kenji and Motoko exclaimed.

Arata took Kuro and Neko off of Goro's hands. "Now is not the time for this." He glared down at Goro who glared back.

"Give. Them. Back." Goro demanded through clenched teeth.

"After we're done searching.

"GIVE THEM BACK NOW!" Goro jumped onto Arata in an attempt to attack him and get his puppets back. Yukio grabbed Goro and pulled him off, pinning him down to the ground.

"Hey! Don't fight!" Yukio exclaimed, looking worried.

Arata stood off, brushing his suit off as if he had just fallen. He looked very offended.

Priscilla took the puppets back and gave them to Goro who was then led downstairs by Kenji.

"Honestly, attacking me over puppets…" Arata gave an irritated sigh.

"you kinda asked for it." Eleanor pointed out.

"Are you an idiot? He'd kill for those puppets." Priscilla told him. "Don't make him mad."

"I'll keep that in mind." Arata replied.

"Hey, get to the ballroom, bastards!" A voice suddenly exclaimed, we all looked up to see Monokuma on a monitor.

"Another motive?" I asked.

"Most likely." Arata replied, looking a little unnerved.

We all headed downstairs and into the ballroom. Kichi, Yoshiko, Kenji, Goro, and Isamu were already there.

"AH! KILLER TEDDY BEAR!" Isamu cried out as Monokuma popped out.

"Upupu, am I that scary?" Monokuma asked.

"What do you want now?" Kichi asked, her arms crossed and eyes narrowed into a glare.

"My, aren't you pissy today. Buuut, if you must know, I have two huge announcements!"

"Two?" I asked.

"Yep I think you'll all be beary excited!"

"What's the motive?" asked Arata

"Do we get more beer!?" Isamu yelled.

"Well, maybe if you kill." Monokuma said.

"Huh?"

"Kill and get whatever you want!"

"Whatever we want!?" Motoko cried out.

"Yep! Whatever you could ever wish for! Well, except for world domination, I don't want any of you ruling the world..."

"So we can wish to get out?" Arata asked.

"If you're talking about the closet, that's all on you. But along with getting out of the mansion, you get your wish!"

"Did someone die in the closet?" Isamu asked.

"Everyone's here, you dumbass!" Goro made Kuro say to him.

"I'm here too!?"

"Man, even for a drunk, you're fucking stupid!" A voice said. It spoke with a thick accent and the person wasn't to be seen.

We all looked around but couldn't even find the source of the voice.

"Awe, there goes my surprise." Monokuma said.

A black and gray Monokuma wearing an eyepatch, fedora, gold chain, and a tie walked in. He had the same half evil smile as Monokuma, only with gold teeth and a cigar in the other side of his mouth. "Yo yo yo! I'm Kurokuma!" he exclaimed.

"A-another one!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Strange…" Goro commented, staring at Kurokuma.

"Strange? I'm not that strange, am I?" Kurokuma asked him, walking over.

Goro continued to stare. "Get away from me." He told the bear.

"Hah! Fucking make me!"

"You're so annoying." Goro muttered, now glaring at him.

"You wanna go, punk!? I can take you DOWN!"

"D-don't fight!" I cried out.

"It might not be a great idea." Priscilla told him.

"I don't want to fight some puppet." Goro said. "I like puppets after all."

"Puppets!?" Both bears exclaimed.

"Someone's controlling you, right? You're puppets without strings."

"And without a hand up your butt!" Kuro added.

"Whatever just get going!" Monokuma said.

"Hey, Yoshiko," Kichi said on the way out, "I'm getting hungry, go make dinner."

"Yes Mistress Kichi!" Yoshiko exclaimed, running off.

"I'm going to go play on the third floor. See you later~" Kichi chimed, walking away.

"Third floor? That's rather specific." Arata said.

"Well, we did ignore some rooms." I pointed out.

"And she didn't look around much. She ran off." Goro added.

"What did that black bear mean when he said "fucking"?" Takeshi randomly asked.

"Ah! Don't say that!" Eleanor told him.

"That's bad!" Motoko added.

"Yeah! Yeah! Baaad! So not cool, man! You're too young for that word!" Kenji scolded him.

"S-sorry…" Takeshi said, looking down, sadly.

"Just don't say that word or anything else that Kurokuma says, okay?"

Takeshi nodded.

"Let's go to the entertainment room, get our minds off things." Motoko suggested.

We all nodded and left.

"I don't get it." Isamu said as he looked through the joke book Hiroaki had left out last time we were in here, it was upside down.

"You're an idiot." Arata told him before going back to his book.

"You're all idiots." Goro mumbled under his breath, being as close as I was to him, I'm sure I was the only one who heard it.

"Hey, Aiko!" Yukio exclaimed. "Wanna play a game with Takeshi and me?"

"Sure." I smiled.

"I'll play too!" Motoko said.

Takeshi walked over with a pack of cards. "Let's play then!"

We sat down and played different card games until Yoshiko walked in to inform us that dinner was ready.

"Where's the beer?" Isamu asked with disappointment when we entered the dining room.

"Ah! I wasn't given any orders to get any alcohol for you… I should've gotten it anyway… I'll be right back with some wine for you Master Isamu!"

"Don't bother." Kichi told her, walking in from the kitchen. "He doesn't need any."

"But Mistress Ki-"

"Do you want someone else to die because of that alcohol?"

"N-no! O-of course not!"

"Good, then let's eat, I'm starved." she smiled cheerfully and took a seat. We all did the same.

We ate and conversed happily, everything was great and amazing in everyway. The food was great, the conversations were great, and everyone was happy for once. There was no despair at all. But we didn't what was going to happen next… All of a sudden Isamu fell forward and landed face first onto his plate.

"He passed out again?" Arata asked.

"But he had no alcohol…" I pointed out.

"Let's bring him upstairs." Kenji said.

"I'll help!" Yoshiko exclaimed. She got up and began to walk over, soon collapsing right next to Isamu's chair.

"Yoshiko!" Kichi exclaimed, running over to the maid's side.

Two announcements went off back to back. Isamu and Yoshiko had died.

**Students Left: 10**


	7. Chapter 7

p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; background-color: #fefefe;""C'mon! Let's get this fucking trial started!" Kurokuma impatiently shouted over the style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Well, let's get going." Arata said, we were investigating the kitchen, where Yoshiko had been minutes before her death. br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /We headed towards the ballroom, when everyone had arrived, we all went to the class trial style="line-height: 1.9em;" /We all seemed a little scared. Two people had just fallen dead in front of us. this wasn't like any of he murders, so far. It made us want to escape even more. We could either pull off the perfect murder or die. But none of us liked the latter option. We were determined to find out who had killed the Ultimate Drunk and the Ultimate Maid. br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /The class trial began but we didn't know where to start. How could they have just dropped dead?br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Sooo, how'd they die?" Eleanor asked, as if she had just read my style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"That's just one mystery, huh? People don't just keel over and die, ya know." Kurokuma saidbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Stop interfering." Arata told him with a glare, pushing up his style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Could it be poison?" Goro askedbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"It's possible..." Arata replied, "But, why Yoshiko and Isamu? And how did they get poisoned?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Where would someone get poison anyway?" Kichi asked, playing with a strand of hair as though she was nervous, yet she kept a strong face. I could tell she was trying to stay strong about something. Was it about Yoshiko? the two were pretty close...br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"I don't remember seeing any around..." Kenji style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"but is there any other way that they'd die?" I style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Ask Goro." Kichi said, glaring over at the puppeteer, "He probably did it."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Blamed once again?" Goro asked, "I still haven't killed anyone, but I do have evidence to present." He said, pulling out a small, glass bottle. "I found it in the kitchen trash"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You sure do like digging through the kitchen trash..." Kenji said, thinking back to the jacket Goro had found in there that proved Shiro guilty of Lei-Lu's style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"So, it was poison?" Takeshi style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"It had to be..." Yukio told style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"But who'd give it to them?" Motoko askedbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Maybe it was in the food?" I style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"It's possible... But who would've poisoned the food?" Priscilla style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Yoshiko was the one cooking, so she's the only one who could've-"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"She's dead. Why would she poison herself?" Goro style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Maybe she didn't mean to... Maybe it was like roulette, in a way."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Roulette?" Takeshi style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"A risk taking game." Arata replied, "Take Russian Roulette as an example. There's one bullet in the gun, you aim it at your head and pull the trigger. If you're lucky, you got a blank. If you're not, you're dead."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"That doesn't sound like a fun game..." br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"But Yoshiko would never poison food! Besides, we were all her masters, wen't we? The Ultimate Maid is loyal to everyone, she wouldn't kill!" Kimiko argued."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /So then, who did do it?" Goro asked, "She was the only one in the kitchen"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Wait, didn't Kimiko walk out of the kitchen when we came in for dinner?" I pointed style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Yeah, you're right." Yukio said, looking over at style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Are you saying I did it!?" Kichi angrily style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"You can't just blame a child, Aiko!" Motoko told style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"But she's the only one who could've done it. Everyone but Yoshiko and Kichi were together as dinner was being prepared."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"I was upstairs! That's no where near the kitchen! I offered to set the table so that's the only reason I was in the kitchen at the time!" Kichi style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"But you hate having to lift a finger. Not to mention, you want out. You hate this place. You had a reason to kill them, Kichi." I told style="line-height: 1.9em;" /A tear slid down her cheek, "I-I didn't mean to... I didn't want to kill anyone... I didn't know what that bottle was full of... Goro told me it would make the food taste better... I didn't want to kill anyone!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Everyone looked towards Goro who's eyes narrowed into a style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"What a load of bull!" Kuro style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Goro would never want to hurt anyone!" Neko style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"I didn't give her poison." Goro said, "She's lying."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"How do we know you aren't!?" Eleanor exclaimedbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"It's very possible that that happened..." Priscilla said, her hand to her chin in style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Cut the act, Kichi." I said, "If you did think that it was a special sauce or something, why wouldn't you put it in every dish?"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"I ran out really quickly." Kichi told me, " I only had enough for two..."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"If I wanted everyone dead, I'd give you enough to kill everyone. But, why would I tell you to put it in the food, if I'd be eating, too?" Goro asked style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Kichi, just admit what you did." Arata told style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"F-fine... I found the poison in a room upstairs... I only meant to poison one dish, I figured that Yoshiko and I could both escape... she made the food, and I poisoned it, instead, I messed up and poisoned two..."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Kurokuma laughed, "You think that we'd let two people go out alive? How fucking stupid!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Didn't you read the rules?" Monokuma asked, "There are no accomplices allowed! Only the one who actually did the killing will be able to escape!"br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"N-no way..." Kichi said, looking down, despair taking over her expressions. "I... I wanted to get out along with her... She's the only one who puts up with my attitude... she's the only one who's nice to me... I didn't even want the wish! I wanted it to be for both of us! If she was alive, I could've... I could've wished for her to come with me..."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /she wiped her eyes and put on another act, now seeming strong and confident. "You were all annoying and I hate you even more now..." Her expression softened a little, "But, as long as I get to see Yoshiko again... Maybe... death won't be as bad..." She was now sad again, tears running down her face. "L-let's just get this over with... Kill me already..."br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /"Then let's give it everything we've got. It's punishment time!" Monokuma exclaimed, pulling out his gavel and hitting the red button./p  
p style="line-height: 28.5px; color: #333333; font-family: -apple-system, '.SFNSText-Regular', 'Segoe UI', Roboto, 'Lucida Grande', Tahoma, Helvetica, Arial, Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 15px; text-align: center; background-color: #fefefe;"strong style="line-height: 1.9em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Child's Play/strongbr style="line-height: 1.9em;" /Kichi stood in a bright, colorful room that was filled with toys and sweets. she looked around cautiously, trying to figure out what would lead to her demise. she walked towards a toy trains and she was suddenly pulled onto it by a Monokuma wearing a conductor's hat. The train sped around the room until she was thrown off into a bucket of Legos, blood splattering around the room. We all watched in shock. No matter how many times we watched an execution, we'd never get used to it. br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /br style="line-height: 1.9em;" /strong style="line-height: 1.9em; display: inline; padding-bottom: 0.7em; padding-top: 0.7em;"Students Left: 9/strong/p 


	8. Author's Note

I FINALLY UPDATED- I didn't realize that I was so behind on this one- I have this posted on two sites and I forgot to post chapters 5-7 on here. So, sorry about that! I still need to type up chapter 8 and finish chapter 9. I've been writing it in a notebook then typing it up so 8 is finished and 9 is almost done? I think? Dunno, but they're both kind of long!


End file.
